The Witches 5 Concert: LIVE
by starcat09
Summary: The Witches 5 have are back, and have formed a major hit music group! This is their first concert, in coreo-fic format.(something brand new!)
1. The First Song and Amazoness Quartet

The Witches 5 Concert: LIVE

By starcat

If you're reading this, thank you. This was inspired while I was surfing the net for Mimet pics. (If you can find any good ones, please e-mail me the URL or file at starcat09@yahoo.com) Please review so I can know what you want to see!

Setting: A large stage with a colored background. At first it seems orange, tinged with black, but then it seems red, now blue…This takes place somewhere in Japan, (even though it's entirely in English)

Special thanks to Naoko Taekuchi for creating one of the most entertaining subvillains (subvillain: not as low as a MotD, but still somewhat expendable) in the history of Sailor Moon.

Sadly, I don't own Mimet, or any of the witches 5 for that matter. Actually, the only thing I do own in this entire fanfic is the idea. So I don't own the songs, the people, BiC, nothing. Oh wait, I do own Mimet's mini-staff¨ .

(Kaori Night comes out onstage, dressed in her lab coat.) 

Kaori: (to the crowd) Are you all ready to have some FUN?

Crowd: YEAH!!!

Kaori: Well then, let's give it up for…The Witches 5!!!

Crowd: *yells and screams in anticipation as Kaori runs offstage *

Intro to Hilary Duff's This is what Dreams are Made of plays 

(From offstage, 5 chorus voices) **_Hey now, hey now…_**

Chorus again: **_hey now, hey now.._**

(Mimet walks onstage from stage left singing in her villain dress. She stops just left of center stage.)

Mimet: **Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**

(Eugeal walks onstage from stage right, singing in her villain costume as well. She stops just right of center stage.)

Eugeal: **I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright!**

(Tellulu walks onstage from stage left while singing, in her villain attire also (I sense a pattern here.) she stops about six feet left of center stage)

Tellulu: **When I see you smiling I go**

Mimet: **Oh**

Eugeal: **oh**

Tellulu: **oh**

(Viluy walks onstage singing from stage right, stopping about six feet from center stage. She's in her villain outfit, just like the rest of the Witches 5)

Viluy: **I would never want to miss this**

(Both Cyprine and Ptitol walk onstage at the same time, both singing, and in their matching villain clothes. Cyprine, from stage left, stops about three feet from Tellulu. Ptitol does the same from stage right.)

Cyprine and Ptitol: **Cause in my heart, I know what this is!**

(All step forward and sing)

Witches 5: **Hey now, hey now! This is what dreams are made of!**

Witches 5: (repeats phrase, but on a slightly different note) **Hey now, hey now! This is what dreams are made of**

Witches 5(minus Mimet, who steps forward): **I've got**

Mimet: **somewhere I belong**

Witches 5(plus Mimet, minus Eugeal who steps up to be even with Mimet): **I've got**

Eugeal: **Somebody to love**

Tellulu and Viluy (stepping up): **This is what dreams**

Cyprine and Ptitol (joining the line): **are made of.**

Chorus: _this is what dreams are made of…_

(Tellulu and Viluy move to center stage. Mimet and Eugeal take their places, crossing behind the other two.)

(to each other)

Tellulu: **Have you ever wondered what life is about?**

Viluy: **You could search the world and never figure it out!**

Together: **You don't have to sail the oceans…no, no no.**

Tellulu (to crowd): **Happiness is no mystery, it's**

Viluy (to crowd): **here and now, it's you and me yeah**

(The Witches 5 get in chorus formation again)

Witches 5: **Hey now, hey now! This is what dreams are made of!**

Witches 5: (repeats phrase, but on a slightly different note) **Hey now, hey now! This is what dreams are made of**

Witches 5(minus Cyprine who steps forward): **I've got**

Cyprine: **somewhere I belong**

Witches 5(plus Cyprine, minus Ptitol who steps forward): **I've got**

Ptitol: **somebody to love**

Tellulu and Viluy: **This is what dreams**

Mimet and Eugeal: **are made of!**

(During the interlude, the Witches 5 gets in a circle formation with Mimet at center stage. They begin dancing around in a circle (AN: don't think little kids, think formation dancing!))

Mimet: **Open your eyes**

Witches 5(minus Mimet): **This is what dreams are made of!**

Mimet: **Shout to the skies!**

Witches 5(minus Mimet):** This is what dreams are made of!**

(On the second **Dreams**, the circle stops with Eugeal at the front. Mimet moves outward to the circle. The order clockwise from Eugeal is now Eugeal, Cyprine, Viluy, Tellulu, Ptitol, and Mimet.)

Eugeal: **When I see you smiling I go**

Cyprine: **Oh**

Ptitol: **oh**

Both: **oh**

Viluy and Tellulu: **Yesterday my life was duller**

Cyprine and Ptitol: **now everything's**

Witches 5: **Technicolor!**

Witches 5: **Hey now hey now!**

Witches 5: **This is what dreams are made of!**

Witches 5: **Hey now hey now!**

Witches 5: **This is what dreams are made of!**

Mimet: **I've got**

Witches 5: **somewhere I belong**

Mimet: **I've got**

Witches 5: **somebody to love!**

Cyprine: **this is what dreams**

Ptitol: **Dreams**

Witches 5: **This is what dreams**

Eugeal: **are made of!**

Chorus: _hey now, hey now… hey hey hey hey!_ **hey now**_…hey hey hey hey!_

****

This is what dreams _hey now, hey now…this is what dreams_

****

What dreams are made of

(Ending music plays as the witches 5 leave. Mimet and Eugeal stay.)

Crowd: YAAAY!!!!

Mimet: We've got a great show for you tonight!

Eugeal: Now, I know that our opening song wasn't exactly our type. So all you Sailor Moon fans out there, give a big round of applause for…the Amazoness Quartet!!!

(The amazons come onstage, JunJun and CereCeres from stage left and ParaPara and VesuVesu from stage right. Each of them has a funky foam-headed mike, with the foam the same color as their ping ball.)

ParaPara: ParaPara's so happy to be here tonight! (ParaPara ^_^'s)

VesuVesu: I'd like to say hi to all those who support Sailor Moon! Yeah!

JunJun: Don't give up the fight! SOSMV!

CereCeres: SOSMV? What's that?

JunJun: Save Our Sailor moon Villains, of course!

Crowd: chuckles

CereCeres: It truly is such an honor to be here on stage with the famous Witches 5!

Mimet: (blushes and looks down at the ground)

Eugeal: Thank you! But really, let's get down to business. Now that your time isn't filled with trying to catch Pegasus, what do you do with your time?

VesuVesu: Well…

What exactly DOES the Quartet do in their free time? What has happened to the rest of the Witches 5? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

The Witches 5 Concert: LIVE!

The next song is…My World by Avril Lavigne. 

If you'd like to request a song for someone to sing, e-mail the title, artist, and character(s) to me at the e-mail in the top of the fic. Sorry, I can't accept fan-characters or characters from Stars.L The reason is, I'd like someone everyone can become familiar with. So I want someone you can feasibly watch an episode of. Since Sailor Moon Stars has not been released officially in the States, and the only current way to watch it is through www.negavision.com (a fandubbing business), I will not have any characters from that season appear. Yes, that includes Eternal Sailor Moon. ^_^ Thank you for your time!


	2. The Amazoness Quartet Interview Continue...

The Witches 5 Concert: LIVE

By starcat

If you're reading this, thank you. This was inspired while I was surfing the net for Mimet pics. (If you can find any good ones, please e-mail me the URL or file at starcat09@yahoo.com) Please review so I can know what you want to see!

****

Setting: A large stage with a colored background. At first it seems orange, tinged with black, but then it seems red, now blue…This takes place somewhere in Japan, (even though it's entirely in English)

****

Special thanks to Naoko Taekuchi for creating one of the most entertaining subvillains (subvillain: not as low as a MotD, but still somewhat expendable) in the history of Sailor Moon.

Ok, listen up all you lawyer type people out there! I don't own the witches 5, or Avril Lavigne, or her songs! So don't sue me!

****

Replies to reviews are at the bottom. Also, I will accept characters from animes other than Sailor Moon, however, it will depend on the character and anime. I haven't seen too many. ^_^;;

****

Quick Re-cap: With Kaori Night as emcee, the Witches 5 have been revived and are on tour as a musical group! Four special guests, the Amazoness Quartet, accented the first song, "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff! In this next chapter, the interview continues.

VesuVesu: Well…

JunJun: We all do different things. I've taken up track and field, so I'm over by the gym a lot.

CereCeres: I've gotten a part-time job in a flower shop. My specialty is roses!

ParaPara: ParaPara plays with dolls!

VesuVesu: And I pretty much do what I want. Lately, I've gotten into making dollz.

Mimet: Dollz? Like the ones people post on the internet? (AN: see a href : "; /a for a cool Mimet doll on the splashpage!)

VesuVesu: Yeah, like those! I've noticed there aren't a lot of Sailor Moon dollz out there, so I'm going to make one of each character to put on my website!

Eugeal: Sounds like a pretty enterprising goal! Well, that's all the time we have for this interview! Let's get this show on the road!

~*~

****

Sorry this one was so short and it took so much time, I've been pretty busy. I will try to get the next chappie up by November, and this next one will have a song in it.

****

NOTE: The song "What Dreams Are Made Of" referred to in the first chappie is the upbeat version, not the ballad.

****

Review replies!

Thank you to MaRGi and bsnow for reviewing!

MaRGi: Actually, I meant BiC the pen company. I had a footnote about Mimet's ministaff, but it didn't translate to HTML. Thank you for the clever compliment…I know it's strange. I will try to make it more normal…Where did you get your eps from? I'm interested in seeing Stars, but until it's avaliable in the US and Canada, I still won't write about it. Feel free to ramble, I don't mind!

Bsnow: If I had a choice, I'd delete your rude review. I wrote this about the Witches 5 because I like them. Why would I have any reason to have the Senshi (not Senshis, you grammatical nightmare) go onstage and fight them? Urrrg. It's people like you that make living hard.


End file.
